


Messy Eater

by Raclettress



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, eating habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raclettress/pseuds/Raclettress
Summary: Changmin is jealous





	Messy Eater

Changmin kicks an empty can on the roadside. Walks angrily to the shared apartment. He always hates it when his boyfriend, the mister perfect, the sunshine, the most popular, kindest and smiley man in college gives his smile to someone. He shouldn’t easily blames him for smiling so brightly, especially since his boyfriend is famous for his sunny smile.

But he can tell just how much the smile different. He always know it when his boyfriend smile to a friend, or a best friend likes Hojun or Heechul, or to a cinema worker or restaurant owner. Those are always different to how he smiles to him. 15 minutes ago, his idiotic but sweet boyfriend was smiling to someone the same way he smile to Changmin.

What’s that? Is he not allowed to feel jealous now?

That pale small boy with pouty red lips smiles shyly as reaction.

He want to puke, he want to throw up and throw anything by his reach towards his boyfriend. Instead he walks away to their shared apartment and stomps loudly. No one dare to greet him at this state. Not even Suho who shocked in his spot after seeing a mad glare from the taller one that he meant for no one in particular.

.

He opens the apartment door, it’s darks here and he gets a surprise hug from behind.

“Why are you so mad Changdol?” his boyfriend already kissing his neck and bites it playfully.

Changmin squirm hard from the hug, wanting to set free. “Don’t touch me! You cheater! I’m gonna kill him! I’m gonna cuts his hand and tears his flesh, drain his blood and pulls out his heart before he dies! And after that I’m gonna kill you!”

“Oh, wow, wow!” it’s too graphic in his head now. His boyfriend is slowly directed them to their bedroom, move sluggish because Changmin keep struggling, “He want to ask you out, Changdol!” his voice raised now.

Their bed is now covered with large plastic sheet. There’s a male body lied on their shared bedroom; body tied with a long ropes and sort of complicated tie. A duct tape muffling his words completely.

Changmin stops struggling seeing the naked-except-from-the-rope boy, “He want to ask you out Changdollie... I heard him and his friends talked about it the other day,” Changmin can hear his boyfriend pouts cutely after the explanation.

“You jealous?” He turns to catch his boyfriend eyes but the slightly shorter man already looks away and pouts more. That is always his weakness. Of course Changmin has this deer eyes and pouts that will make his boyfriend gives up, but if his boyfriend really want, he can make him weak just with his cuteness of kittenish face and smile and pout, “Oh...” he says knowing the matter of fact. “Oh!” he reclaim it. He pecks on that pout before cupping his boyfriend’s cheek and devours the man’s lips completely.

Changmin’s hand is ready to go everywhere but his boyfriend avoid him from going further, he even pushed him lightly.

“Wha... what?” there, the deer eyes attack.

“It’s your birthday Changdollie... don’t you want to enjoy the present?” his hand is gesturing the man who lay helplessly and tears are already flowing from his eyes. Just now Changmin realizes the small figure in their bed is shivering.

“You’re the best present ever, Yunho...” he says at his boyfriend lovingly, full with affection- something he never shown to anybody else. He looks at the small figure who he thought has an affair with his ultimate boyfriend Jung Yunho, “This man though, is our dinner,” eyes darkened, two fangs slowly makes a way out from between his sinful lips.

The man is trembling uncontrollably, squirming to get away from the bed, realizing the real horror he’s going to face.

.

Yunho smiling from the windowsill, watching as his boyfriend sinking his fangs, drain the man’s blood and suck the life. One hand already ripped from the body as well as a lump of leg muscles. With bare hand, Changmin makes a cut on the man’s chest pull out the heart and showing it to Yunho, want his boyfriend to get a taste.

It still pulsing in Changmin’s hand and Yunho licks at it feeling the muscles moving as it pumps at the air, “You’re not eating?” he says disappointedly.

“I prefer eat you...” he says matter of fact, “but to be honest, I nearly drain two-man before this. I didn’t kill them though. It’s because they keep plastering on his side.”

“Oh baby... you’re the best,” and fast.

Yunho smiles again, cleaning the blood on the corner of Changmin’s lips with his finger, glad he put the plastic sheet earlier, Changmin can be a messy eater at times, especially when he feels mad or jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are <3


End file.
